


Let the chemical reaction happen

by AngelOfDarkus



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tutoring, study dates to real dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfDarkus/pseuds/AngelOfDarkus
Summary: Ed meets the boy he'll be tutoring this semester, a Xingese boy who introduces himself as Ling.Far from being a simple relationship, Ed and Ling will come to learn a lot about each other, become friends, and maybe fall in love along the way.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Ling Yao, Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Let the chemical reaction happen

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by [Chemistry by Maddox](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOZEc69DguI) only somewhat related to the fic. mostly for the chemistry reference lol

Ed had almost forgotten he had signed up to be a peer tutor this semester until he received an email with the name and contact information of the student he was paired up with. It was a good opportunity to review his own notes and make some money through his university's work study program. 

Winry had been insistent on signing up together. She was already in the student lounge talking to someone when he entered the building. She gives him a smile of acknowledgement as he walks across the room to the back. His soon to-be student had texted him saying he'd be sitting outside behind the building. There were a few groups of students hanging around in the cooler than usual September air, some with food, others with freshly bought textbooks. Ed scans the people, wishing for the second time today that he didn't have to approach a stranger and could be eating lunch instead. One person is sitting alone at a small table on the side, tapping away at their phone, bright yellow hoodie standing out amongst the rest. Their long black hair was pulled into a ponytail with bangs pushed to the side, covering part of their face.

"Hey, are you, um, Ling Yao?" Ed asks, walking closer to the table.

The person, a boy, looks up, his dark eyes scan Ed’s favorite red hoodie, focusing on his blond hair for a few seconds before turning upward, eyes shifting to shape like smiles as he answers. 

"Yes, are you... Edward Elric?" He says the name with uncertainty and slightly accented.

Ed breathes a sigh of relief. “Yeah, that's me,”

"Nice to meet you," Ling says politely.

"Uh, same," Ed replies, almost stuttering over the unfamiliarity of formality. "I'm a sophomore, gonna major in chem probably, you?"

"I'm also a sophomore. Undecided major for now. I'm an international student from Xing."

Ed nods, choosing to ignore the fact that he looked older than him, "So, I can tutor in any of the sciences, is there a specific one you struggle with?"

"I just came from Advanced Chemistry 2 with Professor Mustang, so that one..."

"Oh. I'm in that class too," Ed says, slightly surprised. "He's an ass."

Ling tilts his head, "That's disrespectful," he says, amusement laced in his words.

"I know him too well," Ed says with a snort. "But anyway, that's a pretty advanced class for a sophomore."

“You're one too,” Ling's eyes open slightly, analyzing Ed again in a way Ed finds irritating, but the look is gone before he can comment on it.

Then, before either of them could say anything else, Ling's stomach growls loudly, and he dramatically plops his head and hands on the table.

“I'm so hungry, can we get food first?" He whines, his tone having totally shifted from a few seconds ago.

“W-what?" Ed sputters. "I'm supposed to be tutoring you, eating is your own problem."

"But it's lunch and if I haven't eaten all day," Ling reasons. "Pleeeeeease??"

Ed could only stare at the other boy in front of him incredulously. "I just got here," he manages to say.

"But you must be hungry too, right? We can discuss the rest of the details over a good Xingese lunch! They deliver to campus." Ling says with a sense of finality in his voice. He was already dialing a number on his phone.

He lists 6 different dishes that sound complicated and expensive. Ed stares at him again, wondering how many stomachs the boy in front of him had.

"Now, where were we?" Ling says happily.

While waiting for the food to arrive they discuss the best meeting times and places according to their schedules. Then Ling’s phone rings and he gives directions to the delivery person who arrives shortly with three bags. Ling thanks him and looks at Ed expectantly.

“What?” Ed asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Your treat, right?” Ling asks shamelessly.

“No? This was your idea, pay for it yourself!” Ed can’t believe this. “Who the hell do you think you are?”

“But I don’t have my wallet with me today, and you’re going to be paid for tutoring because I’m your student so without me, you wouldn’t be getting money in the first place.” Ling argues.

Ed, who had no choice but to accept the somewhat logical argument presented to him, takes out his wallet and pays the man. His wallet is significantly lighter after the man leaves. As Ling eats happily, he feels Ed’s glare on him.

“Aw, don’t make that face, try some!” Ling encourages him, pushing forward a box.

Grumbling that it was his because he paid for it, Ed is pleasantly surprised when it was better than expected. The flavored chicken was paired deliciously with a healthy serving of vegetable fried rice.

“Good, right?” Ling says, smiling innocently, as if he didn’t just talk his way into a free lunch.

Ed nods in response and helps himself to more. Skipping breakfast was never a good idea, but he hadn’t realized how hungry he really was until he started eating. The two finish all that food rather quickly. As they’re cleaning up, Winry and the girl she had been talking to earlier approach the table. 

“Hi Lan Fan!” Ling greets cheerfully with a wave. 

“Oh, Winry,” Ed looks in the direction of the two girls.

Winry introduces herself and partner Lan Fan who is Ling’s childhood friend from Xing. Upon learning that the same was true of Winry and Ed, Ling proclaims “We match!” Their break period comes to a close and Winry and Ed get up to go to their next class. 

“Thank you for the food, Edward!” Ling says, standing up with them. 

“Just Ed is fine-”

“Oh, you’re shorter than I expected,” Ling comments.

Ed, sensitive about his height, snaps. “Who are you calling short, asshole? You’re just taller than average!”

Ling laughs in response, putting an arm good-naturedly around Ed. “Height is just a number, don’t let it get you down.”

Ed pushes his arm away, ears turning slightly pink. “Don’t touch me, idiot.”

Winry watches the exchange curiously. “He’s sensitive,” she states, giggling at Ed’s expense. _Truly a great friend_ , Ed thinks.

“I hate you,” Ed tells her. “Ugh, whatever, I have to go to class.” He grabs his bookbag, slings it over his shoulder, and begins to walk away.

“Bye Ed, Winry!” Ling calls, his smile evident in his voice without Ed even having to look.

Winry waves goodbye to the two of them before catching up with Ed. 

“Ling seems fun,” Winry comments in good spirits.

“Fun? He made me pay for all the food that he ordered!” Ed complains. 

“You’re just pissy because he’s taller than you, ” Winry says, rolling her eyes. “He’s not bad on the eyes either, neither is Lan Fan. She’s just a bit quiet.”

Now it is Ed’s turn to roll his eyes. “Who cares what they look like, it’s supposed to be tutoring, not dating.”

“I like to keep my options open,” she shrugs. “You should too.”

“Ling isn’t an option. I don’t even know him.”

“Then get to know him. Try to make a friend for once.”

“I don’t need friends, they disappoint me,” Ed deadpans.

Winry laughs at that. “Think about it, yeah?” Ed nods, reluctantly, knowing she’d never let it go if he didn’t.

Later that day, thinking about his first meeting with the boy he’d be tutoring for the semester, Ed comes to a conclusion. _Ling is weird_ , he decides. He had thought, or rather hoped, that this would be a simple job, but it didn’t seem like Ling was as simple as he appeared to be. And, most importantly, he owes him a meal.

* * *

“Ed~ hey!” Ling calls from the back of the room as Ed walks into their shared chemistry class, smiling too brightly for the morning.

“Oh, it’s you,” Ed says, taking out an earphone.

“Yes, your favorite Ling,” He says, undeterred by Ed’s lack of enthusiasm. “Where do you normally sit? Wanna sit together?”

“In the front. And yeah, if you don’t get anything I can explain it to you.” 

“So you don’t want to sit with me just for my company?” Ling asks, gasping exaggeratedly.

“Mr. Elric, do you mind sitting down today?” Professor Mustang asks loudly, effectively stopping their conversation.

Ed clenches his jaw and mutters something under his breath in response. “Come on,” he gestures to Ling and the two walk down to the front of the lecture hall. They sit in the middle of the third row from the front. As Ed is setting down his coffee and phone, Ling reaches for his bookbag and knocks his elbow into his right arm.

“Sorr— ow,” Ling rubs his elbow, he reaches out to pat Ed’s arm, feeling steel through his sleeve, “Your right arm is metal?”

“Hm? Yeah, automail. Most of my left leg too.” Ed replies stiffly. He doesn’t look at Ling when he says it. 

Ling, unsure of how to respond, stares at him for a bit, but is saved from deciding what would be appropriate for him to say, when Mustang begins class and the thought floats to the back of his mind. When class is over, it’s time for their tutoring session, so the two walk together to the student lounge. Ed puts in his earphones as they’re walking out the room so Ling decides to do the same, the earlier automail comment popping up in his mind again. 

Ed is interesting, Ling decides. Yeah, _interesting_.

“Brother!” Someone calls, jogging up to Ed, who stops and actually smiles a bit. It is the first time Ling sees him not grimacing. The person who stops to talk to Ed is obviously related to him. They have the same blonde — almost golden — hair and the same bright golden eyes.

“Al? what are you doing here?”

“You forgot your lunch again, so I brought it to you,” The boy says with a small huff. 

“Hah… thanks,” Ed replies, sheepishly scratching his head. “By the way, this is Ling,” Ed introduces, remembering that he wasn’t alone.

“Is this who you’re tutoring?” Al asks and Ed nods. Then turning to Ling, he says brightly, “Hi! I’m Ed’s younger brother, Alphonse, but you can call me Al. I apologize in advance for anything he does.”

Ling, liking him already, laughs, while Ed protests indignantly. Ling says, “No need, he already bought me food. That makes him okay to me. It’s nice to meet you, Al.”

“Oh? You bought someone else food?” Al asks, raising his eyebrows. 

“He forced me!”

“I did no such thing!”

“I’m just glad you made a new friend,” Al says before Ed is able to reply. “Is it okay if I sit with you today?”

“Um...” Ed starts.

“I’m fine with it,” Ling answers. “The more the merrier, right?” He sees another part of Ed relax. _Protective_ , he notices. 

Al turns out to be quite the conversationalist. As they walk to the student lounge, Ling learns a lot about the two brothers from him. Al tells Ling that they grew up in the countryside and that Al is a year younger. Ed had waited for him to graduate high school so they could both come to Central City together. He opted to go to a school closer to their home for his first year in college. At the mention of this Ed interrupts saying that he couldn’t just abandon his little brother, ignoring said brother’s protests that he’s not that much younger and he’s still taller than him. Ling watches their interactions curiously.

They sit outside again, the weather warmer than it was the last time, barely managing to secure the last small table left. Al immediately pulls out a physics textbook from his bag. “Don’t mind me, I’ll just be reading while you do your stuff,” he says.

“Okay, so do you wanna start with chemistry before you get hungry again?” Ed asks Ling who sits next to him. 

“Yeah,” Ling grins. _He smiles too much_ , Ed thinks. He takes out their chemistry textbook and passes it to him.

“Can you explain how this formula is related to the one from last class?” Ling asks. He flips through the book and points to what he’s referring to.

“Oh, okay. It’s simpler than it looks. Look here,” Ed begins explaining. His voice rises a little as he writes out the two formulas and annotates them, thoroughly explaining it.

“Isn’t it more efficient if you take this and remember it that way?” Ling interrupts after Ed has gone on for a while. He grabs the pen from Ed’s hand and writes down something next to it. His handwriting is smaller and neater than Ed’s.

“Yeah, exactly! See it’s not that hard,” Ed starts again before suddenly narrowing his eyes, “Wait, that’s pretty advanced, do you already know this?”

Ling tries to look innocent but his poorly hidden smile was enough of an answer. 

“You asshole, if you know it then why am I explaining it again to you?”

“I wanted to see how you would explain it. I know the concepts and most of the material, but we call them by different names in Xing. It doesn’t translate.”

“You should’ve said that in the first place.”

“But you were so passionate about explaining it.”

At that, Al attempts to disguise a snicker as a cough and Ling’s smile only widens obnoxiously when Ed sends his brother a glare.

“Passion is a good thing! I needed to see if I could understand your explanation, too.” Ling explains further. 

“Ed is a bit of a nerd,” Al chimes in.

“Al! So you are you!” Ed accuses, pointing at him.

_What an interesting pair of brothers_ , Ling thinks. “Nerds are trendy nowadays,” he says matter-of-factly, raising an eyebrow, “Nothing wrong with being a nerd.” He winks at Ed.

“Not my fault other people are just dumb,” Ed argues, but the tips of his ears are pink. “Start on the homework questions and ask if you need help. I need to work on my Xingese assignment.”

Ling, who had begun to comb through his bag, looks up quickly, “Oh? You’re studying Xingese?” He tilts his head.

“Yeah, we both are actually. Xingese Language and Culture 201.”

Al adds on, “I want to visit one day so I’m interested in the language. I made him take it with me.”

“I can help you if you need it!” Ling offers excitedly. “Most Amestrians find it confusing.”

“That’s because _it is_ ,” Ed says while Al accepts the offer with sparkling eyes. “It would be so helpful to practice speaking with a native speaker.”

Ling rests his chin in his hand, “I’d love to practice with you. I do owe you for the meal, don’t I, Ed?”

“That’s right, you do!” Ed accuses. “It’ll be an equivalent exchange. I’m tutoring you anyway, so you can help us with Xingese.” 

He raises a fist and Ling taps it with his own. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm partial to College AU's because you can do a lot with them. Updates will be pretty sporadic but I have a lot planned for this fic!
> 
> Some other info:  
> Ed and Ling are both 19 and it's the fall semester of their second year.  
> Ed has automail on his arm and leg. They function in this story as advanced prosthetics.  
> Winry is also 19 in her second year. Her major is biomedical engineering.  
> Al is 18 and it's his first year.  
> Lan Fan is 20, she's in her third year.
> 
> you can find me on twitter at [@angelofdarkus](https://twitter.com/angelofdarkus)


End file.
